


Honey

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: Sexual Sunday [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring





	Honey

Her hands and lips are sticky, Archadian treats being what they are. This thought is belated, regulated to a minor concern because his mouth can take care of hers. A bath will help his hair.

 So it’s an afterthought really, one of those stupid sorts of thoughts that your mind pulls forward in the heat of the moment. Sort of like wondering if that missing wrench might be under the back seat or what happens to a waystone when you leave one and hop to another.

All of these thoughts in the middle of what turns out to be a very eye-opening experience. The dual pony-tails perhaps fooled him but for the life of him he actually thought that she would be clumsy, unsure. 

Yet here she is, whispering to him all of the rounds of calming platitudes.

"Shh, relax."

"Slow down, there’s no rush."

"Here, let me help you."

It’s that last one, purred as she’s already in the act of sliding down his cock, wiggling gently from side to side to settle in, adjusting just so. And her just so is nearly his undoing and Balthier wonders, just for a second, if he is dreaming this or if he’s regressed to being 14 again.

Then, she moves. In earnest with her mouth open and her tongue touching the back of her teeth, still honey-sweet and her slightly tacky hands lace through his hair again. 

Yes, a bath will take that right out. But first they have a proper mess to make.


End file.
